


Pokemon New Hoenn

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Brendan couldn't summon Rayquaza during the climax of Pokemon Emerald? That is the simple question that this story aims to answer.
Kudos: 2





	Pokemon New Hoenn

Hello.  
I would like to tell you a story.  
A story of lost hope, failure and death.  
20 years ago, a boy named Brendan was taking on the Hoenn Gym Challenge, where he would go around to all gyms in Hoenn, battling the leaders of each one, to get all 8 Hoenn Gym Badges.  
However, around this time, 2 villainous teams known as Team Magma and Team Aqua were putting plans into action to awaken and then control the two Tyrants of Hoenn, Groudon and Kyogre.  
Brendan, being a good-hearted individual, with a strong sense of Justice, attempted to stop the 2 teams. He knew just how to, too.  
The third Tyrant of Hoenn, Rayquaza, could stop the two's fighting, if they ever awoke to fight.  
Team Magma and Team Aqua were successful in awakening the beasts, but were unable to control the beasts and, unable to stop both Tyrants from going Primal.  
Brendan, scaling the Sky Pillar, which Rayquaza protected, tried to summon the Third tyrant. He had been told by his Father, Norman, that he had a strong soul, later re-affirmed by Team Aqua Leader Archie. They both knew that he would be able to summon the Tyrant.  
However, Rayquaza didn't see the same soul that Norman and Archie saw, and refused to show when summoned.  
Team Magma Leader Maxie and Team Aqua Leader Archie, stood, awaiting the Sky Serpent to end the imbalance of Weather. But, Brendan returned with no such Sky Serpent.  
Maxie, giving up all hope, sacrificed himself to Kyogre, hoping that such a worthy sacrifice would quell its warring attitude. Likewise, Archie sacrificed himself to Groudon, hoping the same.  
Such nobility. Yet such a lack of understanding of the Tyrants of Hoenn. Both died, in vain.  
A war, broke out, lasting 5 years.  
Forever changing the landscape of Hoenn.  
Forever changing the environments of Hoenn.  
Forever ending the lives of so many innocent people.  
Old Pokemon, evolving to fit new Environments.  
Some species being made extinct.  
Some species being resurrected by an unknown force.  
A believed hero, being shunned into hiding away from the region he attempted to save.

15 years later. A new journey would start. One that would once again forever change the Hoenn region as we know it now. One that would end in joy, not death.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will likely get edited and touched up as I write the story.


End file.
